Servers have generally been relatively powerful computers with a combination of hardware and software that serve a number of functions simultaneously in a business environment. Such servers often host and manage databases, internet traffic, print management, and read/write requests from multiple users. As a result, the typical business server has been configured with lots of random access memory (RAM), wide bus ports, and otherwise robust I/O hardware that fit into a rack-mountable chassis of standardized dimensions to fit within a rack enclosure that complies with the EIA-310 standard. The EIA-310 is a specification for what is often called the “standard rack”. This specification standardizes several important features of 19″ racks, such as the Rack Unit (RU or U), vertical hole spacing, horizontal hole spacing, rack opening and front panel width. The specification also sets tolerances on each of these dimensions. The only dimension on a 19″ rack that actually measures 19″ is the width of the front panel of equipment. A rack is secured in a “rack enclosure that is measured in height by units, designated “U” of 1.75 inches, as in, a rack enclosure of 44 U would hold 11 racks of 4 U each.
The conventional, robust, network servers may be, in many instances, far more than what a small business or home-based business needs or cares to spend for its relatively simple networking demands. In other instances, businesses may have a discrete need that could be managed by a server but at a value proposition that does not warrant a separate server box or a software license for a virtual server on one of the existing servers.
Various models of small-sized single board computer systems, such as the computers sold under the general name “Raspberry Pi” are widely available and gaining popularity in a variety of places beyond their original uses for low power hobbyist computers. The Raspberry Pi kits are based on a single board computer (SBC) having central and general processor units on a credit card-sized motherboard typically including four USB ports, an HDMI output connector for video, a mini USB port for power, RAM, a stereo jack, an ethernet connector, a micro SD slot for storage, and a 40 pin general purpose input/output (GPI/O) connector. Some newer versions have an integrated wireless networking system.
An SBC could be an excellent headless server where a keyboard, mouse, and monitor are not normally attached but can be attached when they are required. A significant hurdle to using the SBC as a headless server is that there is no current case that allows one or more SBCs to be mounted in a conventional data center rack, e.g., those that comply with EIA-310. Currently, long standoffs have been used with a plastic base plate for each SBC to form stacks of SBCs that are then connected to a network switch. In this arrangement, however, the various components connected by a collection of cables between the various components resting on a table top.
The current network room situation for SBC units relies on loose boxes that rest on other components or that are placed on adjacent tables with connection cables strung across the intervening space. This is inconvenient and awkward for the network administration staff while also making the unguided cables a hazard. All of these discourage the use of SBC servers in the business environment where rack enclosures are common. Thus, this failure for a rack mount means that the SBC is not used where power continuity, HVAC, and physical security are best centralized and assured.
Existing rack mountable computer servers also use substantial energy to power the central processing unit as well as all of the cooling devices that are needed to control the excess heat from the processor and ancillary boards in the server. Such conventional servers are more expensive than SBCs and make a lot of noise. The noise generated by the associated cooling systems is sufficient alone to preclude use of such servers outside a closed room. The power demands of such conventional servers are, in many instances, far in excess of the computing power that is actually required for the intended applications.
It would be desirable to have a rack-mountable case for one or more single board computers that would fit into a conventional rack mount stand of the type commonly used with more conventional multi-board computers.
It would also be desirable to have a rack-mountable chassis design that would not need to be mounted in a rack enclosure to be useful for its administrator.